


In Reach, Out of Sight

by isawthewolf



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fantasy, Hidden - Freeform, Masturbation, Unaware, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Under the influence, Joel caves in to his needs.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	In Reach, Out of Sight

“Lucky to have found this. Come on, drink up. I'll add some water, make it easier.”

They were holed up in the basement of a home they had just explored. Luck was on their side that day, not only had they not encountered any hostiles, but somehow, impossibly, this household had liquor, and plenty of it. Joel couldn't help himself. As they settled down for the night, illuminated by an assortment of candles, Ellie was more than happy to go straight to sleep and leave the older man to his business. But no, he insisted she try some. They had both been through a lot and still had the worse to come. They both knew this, so Ellie caved in with some level of curiosity. “It smells so... strong.” she commented as he passed her a dirty glass half-filled. “Sure does. Don't think about it, just swallow.” he said quietly, taking a big sip of his own and relishing in it's bitterness.

Ellie took a small sip and gagged, so Joel added more water, and it seemed now she was just about able to enjoy it. Hard liquor was naturally too much for a fourteen year old, but the girl was tough and maturing faster than any teenager should. The aftertaste made her shiver, and Joel chuckled as he drank at a much faster pace. “It's a whiskey. Irish, I think. Hard to say.” he raised his glass and observed the colour. The label on the bottle had faded with dust and dirt, but he could vaguely remember elements of the design and logo. “I don't know how people drink this. It's so harsh.” she took another swig and recoiled before swallowing. She felt eager to impress Joel tonight. It was hitting her instantly, and her vision grew blurry and her cheeks flushed.

Fatigue threatened to take over as the alcohol warmed her stomach, and Joel seemed content enough to sit in silence, as he often did. She finished the second glass he had poured for her, removed her jacket and nestled into the ground, an old rug providing enough comfort. Joel's eyes wandered across to her, to the shape of her body in her dirty t-shirt and the pale skin of her arms which was now exposed. Truthfully, he was desperate for a woman. Even before all this he had chosen to remain alone, and he couldn't remember the last time he had sex. Most days his sexual needs were the very last thing on his mind, and since having picked up Ellie, he realised he hadn't found a moment to masturbate in over a week. He felt that demand within himself now, edged on by the whiskey. He shuffled awkwardly, causing her to look up at him briefly, before turning her eyes back to the ceiling.

Another big gulp warmed his throat, stung it almost, and he stifled a cough. Ellie never got to sleep straight away, neither did he. Falling asleep with fear in your mind was just another challenge they faced. The night played tricks on your mind. You'd start hearing things. Thankfully the whiskey was doing it's job and he let his senses relax. Before he knew much about it, his hand had slipped into his jeans and he felt himself grow hard at his own touch. The candles did not illuminate the lower part of his body, and feeling bold, or foolish, he slipped his jeans down and revealed his cock into the darkness, dangerously close to Ellie. He could see her face, and in this moment she looked older, prettier. He hated himself for it but all he could imagine now was her pink lips sliding over his cock, those weak eyes looking up at him, his hands in her messy hair holding her down.

Ellie could hear movements but she couldn't tell Joel had began to jerk himself as he watched over her. In his mind, she'd sit up, remove her t-shirt and reveal to him her small childish tits, nipples as pink as her lips. She'd run her hands and fingers across them and stick out her tongue, encouraging him to jerk faster and faster. Then he'd lose all control and he'd reach out for her, pulling her tiny body in and taking her nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking and tearing at the rest of her clothes before finally, her most forbidden place was revealed to him. Her fourteen year old pussy, her puffy lips and a small patch of hair. He'd place his mouth over it and sink his tongue into her virgin folds, tasting a sweetness no man ever should. God, it was wrong, he could never actually do it, but the fantasy brought him to the edge of orgasm.

Ellie rolled over just then, her eyes locked into his, his cock hidden in darkness still. She gave him a weak smile, and with a grunt he threw his head back and held his breath as he shot thick ropes of cum into the darkness between them. “You alright?” she asked with a tiredness he could soon match. Cumming still but not as hard, he managed to meet her eye-line and said: “Yeah, Ellie. It's just been a while. Feels good.” he was whispering and grunting as he gave himself the final strokes he needed to be satisfied, taking in the intimacy of the eye contact before she turned over, unaware of what she had just given him. He kept his cock in his hand for a few moments, savouring the pleasure, before making himself a final glass of whiskey and joining her in an anxious, paranoid sleep.


End file.
